


The Haole and the Gringo

by Lala423



Category: The Haole and the Gringo
Genre: Drama, F/M, OC, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala423/pseuds/Lala423
Summary: They say that time can heal a broken heart. Others say maybe all it takes is a new flame to forget about the hurt. Along the way maybe two broken hearts are healed rather than just one. Will Steve and Luna be open to the mend? Or will fear get the best of them? Sorry I suck at summaries!This story is also posted on other sites as well!





	The Haole and the Gringo

**Hey guys so this was my first crack at a H50 fanfic/fandom, really hope you all like it please read and review!!**

_When they first saw one another_.

It had been almost six months since Cathrine had left and it seemed as if Steve was finally starting to act like his old self again, not that he was walking around like some heartbroken zombie but everyone could tell that he wasn't the same, he wore the hurt in his eyes. Danny had spent the six months desperately trying to cheer his friend up to no end, going on many fishing trips with the guys and Kono, camping trips hiking trips the works. Then to get back into the dating pool reluctantly he was set up on a blind date with a friend of Ellie Clayton but there was no real chemistry with her.

They say that a new flame will help you move on from a past heartbreak….just has to be the right flame to heat things up.

"C'mon Danno when you said that you wanted to have a guys night I didn't think it'd include picking out underwear for your girlfriend." Steve complained as the pair headed into Danny's go to place when he was in the doghouse with Melissa for working too much.

"I won't take long this time I promise- Laela has some stuff picked out that she might like-." Walking into Victoria's Secret a girl dressed in all black greeted the men and led them to where they could find Danny's favorite sales associate -Laela. Danny had been coming to this same store to buy gifts for Melissa, becoming quite acquainted with Laela a fifty something year old woman who had been with the company since she had graduated high school and had recently become the store manager.

"Luna c'mon now is this really necessary?" Roxy whined as her sister was dragging her throughout Victoria's Secret picking out the most risqué items to spoil her and her future husband with.

"Uh yeah my baby sister is getting married and since you and your hubby have opted for the virginal sacrifice I say this is necessary- now head into those fitting rooms and get started trying stuff on while I pick some more out." Luna pushed her sister into the hall that led to the fitting rooms and headed off in search for her own personal needs.

Wandering through the store she picked up some much needed essentials and tossed them into her own shopper, as she picked up a couple work out bra and legging sets she ran into one of the associates who was helping her and her sister when they first walked in.

"Hey Luna - are you and your sister still doing okay?" Laela asked while taking a pause on her conversation with Danny.

Both Danny and Steve turned to look at the young woman making her way towards where they were standing.

Luna had just turned 28 but by no means did she look her age, any time she would go out on the town with family or friends, bouncers and bartenders would give her a hard time for looking as if she was still college. She had a frame that could make any man fall to his knees - hourglass figure that no matter how much she worked out she couldn't get rid of the bust or butt, not that she had hopped on that train since the insecurities of high school, her height however was what added to her youthful appearance as she was barely five three, but she masked it well with always wearing heels and wedges anytime she went out, this time being no exception as your could hear her a mile away from the four inch clackers that she wore. Since she didn't have any formal engagements for the day time she simply sported an ivory colored body wrap dress that left nothing to the imagination to the outlining of her curves, the color of the dress paired with her wavy long burgundy red hair, made her tan skin and honey colored eyes glow in any sort of light - fluorescent or otherwise.

Steve's complaints of being dragged along doing get out of the dog house shopping done were finally silenced once his caught sight Luna, Danny turned to look at Steve and that's when the wheels in his head started turning fueled by the look that Steve was giving this girl.

"Oh yeah- I finally got her into the fitting rooms - with any luck she will actually try some of the stuff on."

"Well considering some of the pieces you picked out and the fact that she is still a virgin I can understand why she wouldn't."

"Oh I'm sure they'll both be thanking me after the honeymoon." The two women laughed at Luna's obvious pushy attitude towards her baby sister.

It was then that Luna caught sight of the two men standing with Laela gawking her that she was going to say something about them taking a picture instead, but then she caught Steve's gaze and completely lost her train of thought while looking back at him.

"Looking at everything that you have been picking out for her I'm sure he will." Laela continued the conversation while looking back and forth between the two trying not to laugh at the way Steve and Luna were looking at one another.

"Well - I see you are really busy here so I'm just gonna go and check on my sister." She was able to regain her composure enough to flash another smile at Steve before walking away as confidently as she could praying that she didn't trip or stumble still feeling his eyes on her.

Once Danny had picked everything out and Laela had given them a moment to browse around the store he took his chance to start teasing Steve about how he was gawking at the redhead.

"So that's why you stopped complaining..." Danny smirked at Steve trying to hold back the obvious laughter that was coming.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Steve gave him a light punch trying to play off the fact that he was hardcore checking this girl as she stood with them and then as she walked away.

"Uh- you and that chick were just eye banging each other." Steve couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"Eye banging? Who says that? Grow up Danny." He tried to down play his obvious attraction for her.

"Yeah - and by the looks of the way she walked away- she's probably waiting for you to go and talk to her now go." Danny tried to push him into the direction that Luna was headed.

"Absolutely not." Steve's practical mind caught up to his manly parts mind as he shut out all thought of asking out another woman, he had just ended things with Lynn and he still felt the sting of losing Cathrine he wasn't sure if he was ready to move onto the next.

Danny knew better than to press the subject but he just wanted his bet friend to be happy the way that he was with Melissa and since Steve's complaining for being in the store had subsided he would take full advantage of that and see if this girl would come back and take matters into her own hands.

Meanwhile in the fitting rooms of the illustrious lingerie store, Luna and her sister Jade had finally made their choices for purchase and made their way into the beauty section to pick out some fragrances. Not realizing that a procrastinating Danny and a very annoyed Steve were on the other side within earshot of any conversation the girls were about to have, Roxy started up yet again on her sister about the favorite conversation of dating.

"So - have you found a date for my wedding yet? Only three more month's left ." Luna rolled her eyes at the thought of having to come up with a last minute date to a very important event.

"I'm well aware that it's three months away and uh no- pretty sure I'm gonna go stag for this one." She picked up a bottle of 'Tease" and sprayed it on her wrist to see how it would smell on her.

"Don't you think it's time to move on? I mean you have to move on sometime...and hate to have to tell you this but... mom thinks that you've switched teams." Luna rolled her eyes and laughed reaching for another bottle to smell.

"That explains so much... nope still very much into men just not that worried about dating at the moment, I mean if it happens it happens and I'll go for it but - I just moved here and I'm starting this new job maybe it's best to let Mr. Right come to me rather than going on a manhunt." Roxy nodded in understanding towards her sister, after all she had been through with a major heart break she wasn't about to push her back into dating before she was ready.

"Alright - alright, I'll lay off and I will try to get mom to lay off too- before she starts trying to set you up with girls this time around." The two laughed at a subtle joke towards their meddling yet very caring mother.

"Please do - I'd rather not have to explain that I'm not a lesbian to her and whatever date she has lined up." The pair heard low chuckles coming from the other side of the shelf that they were looking at, sneaking over to veer around the corner they saw Danny and Steve.

"Hot guy alert." Roxy wiggled her eyebrows at her sister.

"Slow down - the one in the button up has a girlfriend." Roxy squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"And you know this how?"

"He was talking to the sales associate about getting some stuff for his girlfriend and dragged his the other guy with him- something about having a guys night after or something." Neither of the two girls realized that Laela was right behind them listening in on their conversation unintentionally as she was coming up to check on her customers.

"You two still doing okay?" She said in a hushed tone.

Taken off guard to the max both girls straightened up and acted as if nothing was going on, but Laela knew better remembering the way that Luna was looking at Steve.

"Danny the shorter one may not be single but his friend Steve- the taller one is... just a thought." Luna gave out a nervous chuckle as their new friend walked away, then she looked over at her sister who was giving her the most comical smirk.

"He is hot!" He little sister gushed as they walked up to the register to make their purchases, little did they Luna know that lucky man that they were talking about was right behind them in line with his best friend, she promised that she wouldn't push her sister into anything but it didn't mean that she couldn't try and set something in motion.

"So Cielo's after dinner right?" She asked while looking at some of the items on the impulse towers.

"Yes ma'am we can just grab a pizza, get changed and head over."

"So Cielo and Marcus turned it into a rooftop bar and night club?" She asked curiously saying the name yet again trying to drop the hint.

"Yep- plus she just added the taco bar so it gets slammed every night, I've only been there a couple of times but it's got my approval for a nights entertainment."

"I see. Do you wanna just get ready quick at your house and eat there?" She saw the corner of her eye Danny typing out something on his phone hoping that he got the message.

"Fine by me- I'm sure they could use some extra hands during set up. Now give me that shopper you are not paying for your own honeymoon lingerie." Roxy groaned and handed over her shopper to her sister.

"Oils, blindfolds and lingerie - do all of your wedding gifts have to be so sexual?"

"Don't forget the handcuffs...non sexual related I did give you the Kitchen Aid stand mixer with the attachments that you registered for." Roxy giggled.

"Yeah-yeah I'll give it to you on that one." They finally made it to the front of the line to cash out, it was until Jade found out the total that she had herself a little freakout at how much her sister spent.

"Five hundred- who spends five hundred at Victoria's Secret?" Luna couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out a couple of coupons and handed them to the cashier.

"Chill out, the maid of honor has to spoil the bride and besides I needed a few things too….just the essentials."

"Essentials says the one who isn't on any sort of manhunt - you can kill a guy with what you buy for yourself." Luna laughed and had to agree.

"Well blame Dax and Bebe - they got into my intimates stash again and damn near destroyed all my good stuff this time." Roxy laughed and remembered the way that neither of Luna's German Shepards would even look at her after she had discovered the mess of wires and fabric all over her room.

"You have got to train those two a little better."

"I did... but for some damn reason bras and underwear seem to be a weakness for them, I'm just grateful that they don't have a shoe fetish." Still standing behind them, both boys couldn't help but listen in on the funny exchange between the sisters, especially when it came to the bickering about how much Luna likes to spend on Victoria's Secret merchandise.

Once the cashier handed them their bags they turned to make their way out of the store, and caught sight of the two that were behind them in line, she couldn't help herself but as she walked past Steve she flashed him another smirky smile. Today caught on right away to this little exchange between the two and chuckled at her older sister wondering if Danny would really come through.

Danny didn't miss a beat when it came to catching a clue even as subtle as Luna's sister was giving, so he decided to once again not push but hope to set something in motion seeing as he had a scheming companion in it.

"Remind me why we're going out when we can't drink- isn't that the whole point of going out at night?" Browsing through all that Cielo's had to offer he started to name off.

"Live music- bands, fireworks display- dancing, dollar tacos."

"So where exactly ?" Steve asked Danny trying to distract Danny from his gawking at Luna again.

"Uh- just some place that a friend recommended…..I'll text you the address and we can meet up there in an hour?" Steve shrugged as it wasn't his usual cup of tea to try a new place other than their favorite spots.

"What your not gonna let me drive?" He asked poking fun.

"Not tonight babe- I'm heading to Melissa's after." Steve chuckled.

"Make sure she doesn't keep you up all night again- we have a meeting tomorrow at ten."

"Alright boss don't worry I won't be late again." Danny mocked.

With that they finished their little detour at the counter and headed back to Danny's car.

**hope you guys like it so far- I’ll upload the rest of the story within the next couple of days!**

**please  let me now what you all think!!**


End file.
